Pappy love
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Somethings are harder to say than others so we keep them bottled up in fear that if we do speak up about it than it might not be taken very well. These are some fears Sans faces with feelings of a romance that is forbidden in the eyes of the humans. Not knowing what to do with no one to tell he hides away to share it. Will his words end up reaching the one who he wants them to?


"Ooh, we break the laws of attraction." Sans hums to himself as he stops to glance to the nearby mirror. He has this mirror usually hidden in his lab which is where he is. "Like you're sent from up above." He can't help but imagine Papyrus standing there in the long mirror instead of himself. "Got a case of Pappy Love." He slightly turns away with a slight blue blush of magic coming to his cheek bones. "Ooh, we're like a chemical reaction." He closes his eyes trying to see his brother wrapping his arms around him. "Or a code you can't debug." He smiles softly to himself enjoying the idea of being safe and warm in Papyrus's arms. "Got a case of Pappy Love." He opens his eyes halfway letting the imagined Papyrus vanish like he is hit with reality. "He's always turning to puzzles." He can imagine Papyrus standing at one of his puzzles looking rather proud. "I'm always turning to napping." He stuffs his hands into his pockets.

The lab remains silent other than Sans who continues on.

"He's so determined he's awesome." Sans turns away looking down towards the floor. "And I'm so secretive I'm quiet." He admits knowing that it's all too true. "What if he finds out I'm lying?" He thinks about the things he's kept hidden and secret from everyone. He worries that it'll only ruin everything if he speaks up about any of it. "What if he sends me away crying?" He wonders out loud head down thinking about the worst situation it he speaks any of his secrets. "Why can't I just be cool?" He raises his head looking straight ahead. "And then I'm like... Baby, baby, baby, you're so fine!" He swoons at the image of Papyrus smiling at him with care and happiness. "I'd be bonely without you, Yeah you'll be mine!" His eyes turn to white hearts as he feels his soul soar at the thought of being with Papyrus. "Crushing, crushing, crushing on Papyrus."

Even though Sans is not really saying it to anyone that fact doesn't stop him from going on.

"Ooh, we break the laws of attraction." Sans glances to the mirror again with his eyes back to normal. "Like you're sent from up above." He can easily imagine Papyrus with angel wings as he feels like Papyrus is the angel of his life. He smiles at it with warmth in his soul. "Got a case of Pappy love." He turns away from the mirror to look to his desk area where he knows his blueprints and ideas are. "Ooo, we're like an improper fraction." He turns away after saying that to glance to the wall by his hidden machine. "Hope this ship gets safe to shore, Though I'm really quite unsure."

There's a moment break as Sans closes his eyes imagining what his life would be like if he was with Papyrus.

Sans starts up again after that moments break with a smile on his face. "He's always turning to puzzles. I'm always turning to napping." He gives a slight shrug to the napping part. "He's so determined he's awesome." He opens his eyes staring at the wall in admiration with Papyrus in his mind. "And I'm so secretive I'm quiet." He lets the admiration look drop. "What if he finds out I'm lying?" He frowns in worry as Papyrus rejecting him plays in his mind as he begins the next part. "What if he sends me away crying?" He closes his eyes with a slight sigh. "Why can't I just be cool? And then I'm like." He smiles a little having a bit of fun with this. "Baby, baby, baby, you're so fine!" He pretends to sing in a microphone. "I'd be bonely without you, Yeah you'll be mine. Crushing, crushing, crushing on Papyrus!"

"And so you shout it out, and so you shout it out loud!" Papyruss voice makes Sans jump and almost tumble to the ground. He is standing there smiling with a big grin on his face. "Ooh, we're like a hero in action! Fit together like a glove." He holds up one fisted hand with a smile as his hands are covered by gloves. "Got a case of Sansy Love." He makes the shape of a heart with his hand with his fingers making the top and thumbs making the bottom. He is looking through it so he sees Sans's face at least inside the heart.

"Oh my god how long have you been standing there?" Sans questions in shock with a blue magical blush coating his cheeks from embarrassment of being caught like that by his own brother.

"I've been right here the whole time!" Papyrus informs him standing tall in happy pride at having learned that his brother returns his feelings towards him.

"Okay, now I want to hide." Sans pulls his grey hood on his jacket over his head trying to hide in his jacket feeling so embarrassed.

Papyrus suddenly pulls his brother into an embrace raising him up in the air slightly. "Ooh, we break the laws of attraction!" He sings grinning at Sans who is looking at him in surprise from suddenly being picked up before he too smiles back at his brother.

"A duet will maybe do." Sans agrees deciding to try it out seeing as how Papyrus isn't at all disgusted with how his big brother feels about him.

"I the great Papyrus agree dear brother!" Papyrus nods softly in agreement to that offer from his brother. "Oh, it feels good to be included!" He brings Sans close so their foreheads can brush against each other's. "Smushed together like a bug!" He hugs Sans close as he cuddles him against his chest making Sans smile even more at his brother who he is looking up at.

"Got a case of Pappy love." Sans hugs his brother back happily cuddling against him so happy inside that everything turned out all okay.

The two remain there together for a bit before pulling back enough to look into each other's eyes so lovingly and longingly.

"I love you Sans. As more than a brother." Papyrus confess with a magical orange blush dusting his cheeks at his love confession but feeling so much more confident about it after what he has witnessed. "I was so scared of saying anything and just so scared that you'd find out and just be disgusted with me." He admits. "If… If I had actually taken the time to try to notice if… If well you liked me back…" He slightly glances back as if ashamed of that part. "Maybe I would have noticed your feelings for me and I would have made a move earlier."

Sans reaches over placing a hand on Papyrus's cheek to get him to look to him once more. "I honestly was so scared to say anything or that you'd find out and be disgusted with me as well. I was so scared of losing you if you found out."

Suddenly Papyrus leans forward and before Sans could even process what was happening their teeth clank softly together in a kiss.

Sans's eye lights widen in surprise before his eyes fall shut softly like Papyrus's own has done and there is soft clanking kisses heard coming from them.

This truly could not have gone any better and finally the two are so happy to just finally have one another in the way that they've dreamed of having for so long.

The end.

AN:

Yes. It was meant to be a Fontcest version of Fishy love.

Please check out the original on the channel  
Fandroid MUSIC!

On youtube.

Can also search the youtube video title:  
"FISHY LOVE" - UNDERTALE ALPHYS SONG | by Griffinilla (ft. Eile Monty)

Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


End file.
